


A Disney Prince Wedding

by Julia3132



Series: Little Brothers [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Chapter 4 used for Seblaine Week 2019, Day 2, M/M, Minor canon (but favorite) character death, Part 2 of Little Brothers, Royal Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian hoped months in Africa working for Sebastian’s charity would lessen the public’s fascination with the Disney Princes. That didn’t happen. Now, they must figure out a way to live in the spotlight and plan a wedding without the world trying to have an input.





	1. Back To Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their last night in Africa, Blaine and Sebastian get updated on what happened since they announced their engagement. The final piece of news changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picks up 3 months after Little Brothers ends. There is no review but there are mentions to help tie in events.
> 
> This chapter was written in conjunction with Seblaintine 2019 Bingo. Words/Bingos (yes, more than one) are listed in the end notes.
> 
> Minor (but loved) character death in this chapter
> 
> The plan is to update once a month. It's something new I'm trying for 2019

Three months after their engagement it was time to leave Africa, but first Blaine surprised Sebastian by arranging for them to spend their final days on a photo safari. To top it off they would spend nights under the stars in a luxury tree house. Harry recommended it so he knew privacy wouldn’t be a problem.

“Do we really have to leave?” Blaine whined, but who could blame him. He was lying with his head on Sebastian’s lap, watching a baby giraffe run after his mother. The soothing touch of Sebastian’s fingers entwining with his curls made everything feel intimate despite being in the middle of a million-acre reserve. He could stay like this forever.

“Sorry, Killer, it’s not my fault you’re so talented you were nominated for 3 Grammys.”

“It kind of is your fault since the album raised money for your charity.”

“Which is why I will proudly cheer when you and Sam accept your awards.”

“Fine” Blaine grumbled while sitting up. “But can I bitch about the 28 hours it’s going to take to get to LA?”

“Absolutely.” Sebastian was going to ask why Blaine moved when he noticed the car headed toward their tree house. “And so the fun begins.”

A manager from the main lodge got out of the car and waved a file in the air. “Mr. Snyder, I have the special delivery you were expecting!” Blaine booked their stay under the alias Matheson Snyder, an anagram of Anderson-Smythe. The staff knew who they were but it was nice they kept up the charade.

Once he was gone, Sebastian stared at the pile of papers Blaine placed on the coffee table in front of them. “Do we really want to know?”

“No” Blaine snickered while he searched for a particular file. “Let’s start with Spill the Tea.”

“Seriously, Killer? Spill the tea?”

“Spill the Tea as in what Santana calls the summary sheets she puts together.”

After the epicly tragic break-up of Brittana, Santana moved to London and began working full-time for Adam, who was now Blaine’s full-time agent. She was joined in her move by Kitty who had split with Jake. Sebastian’s best friend Sean got her a job as an entertainment reporter at the BBC.

This all happened while Blaine and Sebastian were in Africa so they were pretty sure there was a lot they didn’t know. Santana never put personal information on the Spill the Tea sheet but Sebastian could tell whatever she put on this one had not made Blaine happy.

“What’s wrong?”

Blaine held up the sheet and in his best Santana impersonation “Sorry Blainers. The Grammys let it out you’d be there. We don’t know who told them you’d perform. Trouty swears he didn’t agree but it’s all over the web. Adam and I are on it.”

“Guess we won’t be sneaking into LA as we hoped.”

“How bad is it?”

Blaine didn’t answer, just handed Sebastian a copy of the post.

_Grammy.com: There’s a flurry of activity here at the Staple Center. With the Grammy’s falling on February 14th this year, our goal is to send a giant Valentine’s card full of love to all music fans. Speaking of love, Nominee Blaine Anderson and his fiancée Sebastian Smythe have confirmed they will be in attendance Sunday to cheer on Album of the Year nominated All Roads Lead to Hope. Recorded at last summer’s charity concert, Roads has raised over 150 million dollars to date and still climbing._

_Blaine and fellow Nominee Sam Evans will be performing their smash rendition of For Good from the album. The iconic Broadway song, sung to the melody of Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go, was the #1 song of last year. It also earned besties “Blam” their nominations for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group and Best Pop Record as well as sharing the Album nomination with other artists._

When Sebastian was finished, he looked at Blaine who was remarkably calm. “You’re ok with this?”

“Am I happy about how this happened? No, but Sam and I singing at the Grammys is pretty freakin’ awesome.”

“It is. Also, I’m guessing you’ve realized Sean has probably already found out how this happened.”

“Sean may be the number one anchor at the BBC but my money is on Miss Kitty Wilde. She works in entertainment.” Blaine smiled as Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, silently challenging him. “Wanna bet?”

“What’s the prize?”

“I was thinking breakfast in bed our first morning back.” Sebastian stuck out his bottom lip in a pout which Blaine leaned in and kissed. “We’ll need stamina to check something off the winner’s naughty list.”

“I knew I loved you for a reason.” Sebastian pulled out another sheet, this time it was his favorite. “I found the Seblaine page.”

Blaine cuddled in closer. “This is always good for a laugh.” The Seblaine page consisted of headlines with no consequences but were hilarious when paired together…at least Santana thought so. “Do you think the ship name has caught on or will it still be Disney Princes?”

“I’m related to the British Royal family and we’re getting married. Santana and Adam can try to change our moniker all they want but I think the world is set on a Disney Prince Wedding.”

__________

_Men’s Health: The Disney Prince workout. 10 easy exercises for an insatiable sex drive._

_NYC Eats: In depth interview with the owner of Disney Prince Blaine Anderson’s favorite NYC bakery. Read about Blaine’s infamous sweet tooth, love of cronuts and battle with the “Freshman 15”._  
___________

_TMZ: Blaine missing after Sebastian says “It’s over” just weeks after engagement._

_In Touch: It’s a girl! Palace makes sure there’s plenty of pink as Seblaine set to bring a little princess home with them._

_\----------_

“YES!” Blaine cheered, pointing at the In Touch headline. “We got a Seblaine! I should do an interview with them as a thank you.”

“Do you mean we or you and Sam for the Grammys?”

Blaine not only sat up, he moved to the opposite end of the couch. “No, I mean me. I’m not just half of the most famous gay couple in the world or the best friend of a super model. Don’t forget little brother of Oscar-nominated actor Cooper Anderson. I still don’t know how the hell that happened after those god-awful _Free Credit_ commercials.”

“Of course, you are.”

“Am I? I have to get a job when we get back, Bas. I haven’t had a paycheck since I left _Wicked_ and I spent most of my savings on the move to London. Not to mention all the money I lost when I just gave Kurt my half of the apartment and belongings so I didn’t have to deal with the fights. I don’t regret for a second organizing the concert or coming with you to Africa but…”

“You didn’t get paid. B, let me talk to the board and get you some compensation for all you’ve done and are still doing. I mean, isn’t this year’s concert twice as big? What about the musical you’ve been writing while we’ve been here? It’s amazing. It would be a crime if you finished it and eventually have it playing on the West End, or even Broadway. And I know you’re adorable OCD is going to meticulously go over every single detail of our wedding. Where are you going to fit in a job?”

Halfway through Sebastian’s attempt at being helpful, Blaine had an epiphany. “You thought you were going to go off to work everyday while I stayed home and planned our wedding. Did you think I’d have dinner waiting for you when you came home?”

“No…maybe.”

“I’m not going to be your house husband, Sebastian.”

Sebastian moved to Blaine’s end and was thankful he didn’t pull away when he joined their hands. “And I don’t want you to be. Killer, you are the hardest working person I know. You planned and then oversaw a concert and album that raised more money for my charity than had been raised…ever. You are the reason all this infrastructure is being built which will get food and medicine to people who desperately need it. You have saved hundreds, if not thousands of lives.” Blaine’s walls crumbled and he shifted to put his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. “I just want to pay you back for making all my dreams come true because you are my dream come true. Plus, you kind of have to move in with me because you gave Santana and Kitty your flat.”

“I’m looking forward to living with you, just don’t expect dinner on the table every night.”

“Deal. We can talk about this and read the rest of the Seblaine page on our flight from hell tomorrow but…” Sebastian reached for the one file they hadn’t touched. “The note says there’s only one article in the _You’re Not Going To Be Happy_ file. You want to wait or will it bother you?”

“You know me so well. I wouldn’t be able to stop thinking what it says and I want to spend the last of our time here focused on you.”  
  
\----------

_Star Magazine: Exclusive! The story of Blaine’s epic proposal to ANOTHER MAN while Sebastian watched and sang through his heartbreak_

_\----------_

“Oh my god, Bas. I am so sorry. I can’t believe one of our friends would do this. Do you think it was Kurt?”

“No, the last time he spoke out Pip made him cry and I’m sure it wasn’t one of our friends. Other show choirs were there and it’s not like the proposal wasn’t common knowledge. We admitted to it on the BBC interview before Harry and Meghan’s wedding.”

“You just shouldn’t have to be constantly reminded of my colossal mistake.”

“Hey, I put Ohio behind me a long time ago. You should do the same.”

Blaine put down the paper and presented what Sebastian called his Sex-on-a-stick look. “I’m going to bed. You coming with me?”

Sebastian caught him off guard with a breathtaking kiss before practically purring “Come with you or _cum with you_?”

“So poetic”

“I thought so.” Sebastian got up and held out his hand. “I’m yours, my love. Do with me what you will.”

They were barely off the couch when their happy bubble was interrupted by a honking horn. The manager from before apologized profusely but said the fax had been marked Extremely Urgent. Blaine assured him he did the right thing but didn’t read the paper until the man was gone.

Sebastian knew instantly something was wrong. “What’s going on, Killer?”

Blaine handed him the paper then walked off. He obviously needed some alone time.

_Former US Representative Burt Hummel died yesterday of an apparent heart attack. The owner of Hummel Tires & Lube was a beloved member of the community…_

He skipped the rest of the article and went to Sam’s note at the bottom.

_I talked to Carole. She’s doing as well as can be expected but Kurt had a full-blown breakdown. Dude, she said she’d understand if you can’t be at the funeral on Wednesday but wanted you to know Burt loved you and was ridiculously proud of everything you accomplished._

_Maybe we can dedicate our Grammy performance to him? Got to admit “because we knew him, we were changed For Good”._

A chill ran down his spine. Serendipity had brought him and Blaine together. Fairy tale magic seemingly engulfed them in a true life Disney Prince romance. Hell, Disney wanted to base their next animated feature on them. Would that magic go away if faced with the reality of Ohio?

Sebastian walked over and carefully wrapped Blaine in his arms. It was amazing how quiet everything was even with sounds from the animals roaming past their tree house. He hated to ruin it but… “We’re going to Lima, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, we’re going to Lima.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bingo: Word Play (Anagram)/ Tea/Missing/Drive/Lube
> 
> Bingo: Finality (Final)/Stars/Come With Me/Double Entendre/ Breathtaking
> 
> Words used to be made into Bingos in next fic:  
> Intimate/ Forever/Special Delivery/Flurry/Valentine’s Card/Melody/Breakfast In Bed/Insatiable/Sweet Tooth/It’s Over/Pink/Commercial/Proposal/Heartbreak/Poetic/All Yours/Quiet/ Serendipity/Alone/Breakdown


	2. Ohio, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Sebastian head back to Ohio each knowing they will have to face the ghosts of their past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (Spoilers?): This chapter will partially center around Burt Hummel’s death and Finn Hudson’s death will be mentioned. The death of an OC character (Sebastian’s father) will also be addressed.

“It’s a funny thing coming home. Nothing changes. Everything looks the same, feels the same, even smells the same. You realized what’s changed is you.”-F. Scott Fitzgerald

* * *

 

**Facebook: Warbler Alumni Page**

_***Grammy Red Carpet Video live stream: Let’s take a moment and switch over to arrivals. Fans are going crazy for Nominee Sam Evans, who it was announced today will be taking over the role of Captain America. And yes, that is Sebastian Smythe exiting the limo and offering his arm to fiancée, Nominee Blaine Anderson. Sebastian might be related to the British Royal Family by marriage but he is definitely every bit the proper English gentleman. Who else thinks he looks like a young James Bond?*** _

_Jeff: Is anyone else NOT surprised to see Blaine Warbler on a Grammy red carpet? *82 likes_  
_Nick: Not me but he and Sebastian look tired *50 likes_  
_Trent: They were in Africa 2 days ago. It’s a 9-hour time difference. I looked it up*92 likes_  
_Thad: Wonder how big a fit Hummel is going to throw when he and Sam win *45 likes_  
_Wes: Kurt’s father died last week_  
_Thad: Shit! Well, I feel like an asshole *57 likes_  
_David: You are an asshole *65 likes_  
_Thad: Touché_  
_Wes: I talked to Blaine. He’s going to the funeral while Sebastian deals with his father’s estate_  
_Nick: Blaine AND Sebastian? *75 likes_  
_Jeff: Are going to be in Ohio? *76 likes_  
_Thad: Is it bad I wish I could be at that funeral?_  
_Trent: OMG, you really are an asshole! *122 likes_

**Morning After the Grammys**

_Rolling Stone: Bruno Mars won 6 Grammys but All Roads Lead to Hope and BFFs Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans stole the night_  
  
_USA Today: What’s next for Roads of Hope concert organizer and now Grammy winning artist Blaine Anderson, besides a wedding fit for a Disney Prince_  
  
_BBC Music Magazine Online: Officials at Roads of Hope remain silent about a repeat of last summer’s Wembley Stadium sold-out concert. Will All Roads Lead to Hope winning the Album of the Year Grammy help with the decision? Hopefully, next week’s return of charity head Sebastian Smythe will bring answers._  
_____________________

_TMZ TV: Breaking News, we have discovered the reason for Kendall Jenner’s reported breakdown. Evidently, newly-minted Captain America Sam Evans called off their rumored engagement when he found out someone in Kendall’s camp was behind the leak of the Disney Princes’ surprise appearance at yesterday’s Grammys. Hold on…we have BBC Entertainment reporter, and Blam insider, Kitty Wilde, on the line. Kitty?_

_Ok, listen morons…I’m only saying this once. Sam did not break off an engagement with Kendall. THEY WERE NEVER A COUPLE!_

“I love Kitty so much” Sam sighed as he, Blaine, Santana and surprisingly Cooper watched the show on the plane’s television…perk of flying private. “Hopefully this is the end to this bullsh…Holy crap! Can she say that on network television?”

While the others laughed, Blaine looked back at Sebastian. It was pretty obvious he was unhappy with whatever Thad was telling him over the phone.

It wasn’t until they were on the flight from South Africa to LA that Sebastian told him the news his father died while they were gone. He hadn’t said anything because he knew Blaine would insist they fly back for the funeral, and Blaine couldn’t deny his assumption.

Sebastian and his father had never had any type of relationship. He didn’t meet the man until his mother died when he was 15. Whenever the topic came up Sebastian would say the only thing Xavier Smythe ever did for him (besides provide the sperm) was choose Dalton. Blaine tried to convince him to add _trusting his son as executor of his estate_ to the list. However, the longer the call went on, the less it sounded like something Xavier had done _for_ Sebastian and more like something he had done _to_ Sebastian.

It wasn’t like he was an expert on relationships with one’s father, Blaine reminded himself. At least he had his big brother to run interference. When Cooper showed up at the airport in LA that morning, saying he was coming to Ohio with them to keep the (air quotes) parental units in check, Blaine literally broke into tears. Thankfully, there was no paparazzi around…perk of flying private.

_Please be seated and fasten your seatbelts. Also, turn off all electronics. We should be landing in Lima in 15 minutes._

Blaine moved to the back to sit next to Sebastian. “How bad?”

“Thad hadn’t gotten through everything yet but said I’m not going to like it. I really owe Wes for getting Thad to represent me. I would have guessed he’d go into law but I lucked out he chose estate law.”

“I'm glad it's working out. Got to admit, I thought there was a good chance Thad would show up at Burt’s funeral. He never liked Kurt and thinks he won’t handle my being there. At first he was being an ass but it turned into genuine concern. Hell, Jeff and Nick even volunteered to fly in.”

“I know. I told them since I won’t be there, it’ll be fine. I think they’re all just jealous of Wes.” He took Blaine’s hand in his and raised it to his lips to kiss. “How are you doing?”

“I was actually more apprehensive about dealing with my parents than facing Kurt. I’m glad we’re only staying with them tonight and Cooper will be there. I can’t believe he came back to Ohio with us, especially with the Oscars in less than 2 weeks.”

“That’s what big brothers are for, or so I’ve been told. I had messages from both Will and Harry saying they wished they could be here for me.”

“Oh god, we could have never flown under the radar with them here. They just need to make sure everyone believes we’re attending the event Thursday night so no one is looking for us in Ohio.”

“They’re all over it. This morning Kensington Palace announced our attendance. On Wednesday, they’ll confirm and then Thursday morning release a statement saying came up. I trust them with this and whatever they concoct to make the tabloids think we were able to sneak back into London. What I don’t trust is the surprise Katie said my two tormentors have waiting for me at the Lima Airport.”

“Yeah, it’s strange since you’re only dropping me, Sam and Santana off before flying to Columbus. Oh, was Thad ok with taking Cooper to my house?”

“Actually, Wes is going to do it before driving down to bring you back. It’s a shame he has to spend so much time on the road to get a little bit of alone time with you. I still can’t believe you made that drive almost every day for 2 years, Killer.”

“Don’t remind me.”

The plane landed and began to taxi toward a small hangar on the far end of the runway. The Lima Airport was a small, regional airport used primarily for commerce so no one should expect a plane with the Disney Princes, an Oscar Nominee and Captain Frickin’ America. Right?

But Blaine had faith in Tina. She volunteered her skills as a high-end event planner to organize various security and airport officials to assure their privacy. She also volunteered to pick them up and arrange a time for him to see Carole without running into Kurt. He didn’t know how the last one would work but again, he had faith.

He didn’t realize how lost in thought he was until he heard Sebastian say “What’s going on, Killer?”

“Nothing, just thinking about how happy I am to get to see Tina. I wouldn’t change my life for anything but…” He let out a sigh, knowing what he wished couldn’t happen.

It didn’t matter. Sebastian knew exactly what he meant. “You miss B5. You probably thought now that you’re back from Africa the six of you and Jake could get together…oh, I can’t believe I’m that stupid. Santana is going to LA in April to help Sam find an assistant and Kitty’s going with her to interview the new Avengers. Funny how that’s happening at the same time as Britt and Jake will be in London.”

“That reminds me. I got a text from Britt asking if we wanted to meet Beyoncé after the concert.”

“She didn’t.”

“She did. I told her yes.”

It was another 20 minutes before Blaine disembarked and found himself in the vice-grip of one of his favorite people. Yes, she could be a bit much, and her crush on him had gone past the line of creepy on more than one occasion, but he loved her to death. Speaking of death “Can’t…breathe.”

“If you couldn’t breathe, you couldn’t talk” Tina retorted, hugging him tighter. “I missed you, Blainey-days.”

“I missed you too Tay-tay. Um, Bas was expecting something. Do you know where it is?”

Blaine was a little frightened when Tina stepped back and let out a piercing wolf-whistle. When Sebastian’s best friend Sean walked in, he felt an overwhelming sense of relief. Even with Thad now on board, he hadn’t been happy with Sebastian’s insistence at handling his father’s estate on his own. It looked as if Sebastian felt the same way.

“You’re the surprise Will and Harry sent?” Sebastian asked after the shock wore off.

“They didn’t want you doing this alone, Mate. I had some time off coming and…”

“And what?”

“It gave me the opportunity to meet my girlfriend’s family.”

“You have a girlfriend whose family…No! How does that even work? You’re 6 foot 4 and Kitty says she’s 5 feet tall but she’s lying.”

“Seriously, I tell you I am dating one of your fiancée’s besties and the question you have is about our sex life? Why am I surprised? A question about my sex life would be the first question you would ask.” They broke into a laughter so hard it made the others curious, but not enough to infringe on the moment. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Dude.”

“Dude?”

“Sorry, I’ve spent the last two days with Blam. Wait, if you’re here to meet Kitty’s family…”

His question was answered when Kitty walked in, leading to another round of hugs. Blaine and the other members of B5 were surprised when she said she wasn’t staying for Burt’s funeral but going with Sean to help Sebastian with his father’s estate. When they thought about it, it made sense. She only met Burt following Finn’s death and when he and Carol chaperoned the New Directions at their Los Angeles Nationals.

After the plane with Sebastian, Cooper, Sean and Kitty took off for Columbus, those left found themselves in a bit of an existential no-man’s-land. They were successful, confident adults but all could feel the angst of their high-school selves beginning to creep in. For Blaine there was the additional issue of Kurt. “Are you sure it’s ok for me to go see Carole, Tay-tay? I can wait with Tana at her parents while you take Sam to the Hummels.”

“Kurt’s at McKinley with Rachel and Jesse. He asked Mr. Shue and the New Directions to help with the music for the service. But Blaine, I don’t think it would be a bad thing if you saw each other.”

The four friends piled into Tina’s parent’s SUV and Blaine thought about what Tina said. Before he could make a decision, they had arrived at the Hummel’s. Sam and Santana went to the back of the SUV and rearranged luggage until they found Sam’s 2 bags amongst the dozen or so of Santana’s (yes, they should have thought of it when they packed the car).

Carole insisted Sam stay with her in his old room and he had been happy to comply. He was also happy to see Puck, Artie, Quinn and Mike (since he and Tina were being civil). He didn’t know how he felt about seeing Mercedes but he’d deal with that after he took Blaine to see Carole.  
  
Considering she had a house full of her dead son’s friends who were in town for her husband’s funeral, Sam thought she looked good. Tired, but good. “Carole?”

“Sam” When he went to the couch and sat next to her, she melted into the hug he offered. “Thank you so much for coming.”

“I didn’t come alone.”

“Hi.”

Carole pulled off of Sam’s shoulder and could only stare at the man who for so long she thought would be her son-in-law. “Blaine? You came?”

“I’m sorry we couldn’t tell you. I hope it’s ok I’m here.”

“Oh, Sweetie, you don’t know how ok it is.”

Sam excused himself to unpack and Blaine took his place, trying not to be caught-up in the sense of nostalgia washing over him. He had spent a lot of time in this room with this woman and the man who had been more of a father to him than his own. “I’ve missed you” Blaine admitted, which surprised him. Not that he had missed her but he said it out loud.

Carole kissed his cheek then used her thumb to wipe the lipstick left behind. “You really were a 50’s dreamboat back in high school, but now you’re such a handsome man. I want to show you something.” She went over to a bookcase and came back with a scrap book. “Burt made this.”

Shock didn’t come close to describing what Blaine felt as he turned the pages. There was a picture of him accepting his Olivier for Fiyero but everything else centered around the concert and the work he did in Africa. He stopped at a picture of Burt in front of a giant chart. It was one of those people used when raising money that looked like a thermometer. “He raised money for Roads of Hope?”

“$43, 827. Burt was so proud of you, Blaine. Putting the concert together and raising all that money. He said you told him once you wanted to make music and help people.”

Blaine winced at the memory of the first time he said those words…yeah, not going there. Hold on… “$43,827? How?”

“Oh, he went completely overboard.” Carole turned the page. “He convinced businesses in town to do something on the day of your concert to raise money. The Lima Bean sold a special cinnamon and coffee flavored biscotti with all proceeds going to the charity.”

“Cinnamon and coffee biscotti? I drank…”

“Coffee with cinnamon sprinkled in and you loved their biscotti. He told them. And, remember how in the summer, the town shows movies in the park? Burt arranged to have your concert streamed onto the big screen. Will and Emma had the kids from McKinley performing during breaks and there was face painting and pony rides for the kids.”

Carole got up again and this time brought back a framed photo. It was Burt staring at him and Sam on the giant screen. “How didn’t I hear about this? Anything I do or involves me or Sebastian winds up all over the news. Between Santana and Kitty, even Tina, someone would have told me. I would have thanked him.”

“I know, Blaine, and so did Burt.” She took the frame from him and set it next to the scrap book. “He was so proud of the work you did to raise the money but when you and Sebastian actually went to Africa…” Carole paused when Blaine looked at her the way he did. “Yes, you AND Sebastian. Burt was insanely proud of the both of you. Well, he was impressed with Sebastian and his work. He was insanely proud of you.”

Blaine let out a laugh as he wiped his eyes. “That sounds more like it. I still wish I would have known.”

“He said when you got back to London, he was going to ask Jesse if he could talk to Tina and get a message to you.” The excitement which had been in her voice was gone as the reality this would never happen set in. “Blaine, would you sing something for me at the funeral?”

“Carole, I don’t know. Kurt…”

“I will handle Kurt. I remember Sam telling me, back when the gun shots went off at McKinley, the two of you sang _Say_ with the other New Directions. I think Burt would love the message _Say what you need to say_. To tell those you love how much you love them and how proud you are of them while you can.”

Blaine had a bad feeling about the request but wasn’t going to say No. “I will on 4 conditions.”

“That’s a lot of conditions, young man. What are they?”

“1…I sing it as a duet with Sam.”

“Agreed”

“2…Kurt agrees. I don’t want to add to his pain.”

“Kurt will agree. Next.”

“3…I get a copy of this picture of Burt. I’m pretty sure Sam will want one too.”

“Agreed. And 4?”

“You give me your meatloaf recipe.”

“Those fancy chefs in London won’t make you meatloaf?”

“Sebastian is related to the Royal family, not in it. We don’t have fancy chefs. Before Africa, we had meals delivered saying we were busy but truth is neither of us can cook. But I’m going to try to learn. I know you bake a meatloaf and I can bake cookies so…”

Carole’s smile returned as she held out her hand “Come with me.”

“Where are we going?”

“To teach you how to make meatloaf.”

**9PM Anderson’s House**

“Uh…god…so good”

“Bas, be quiet. Cooper will hear you.”

“Can’t… _*groan*_ …I love you so much.”

“Bas…”

“I lied when we were in Africa. I want to come home from work every night and have dinner waiting on the table. Not just dinner, meatloaf.”

Despite having a ton of food brought by people offering condolences, Carole showed Blaine how to make meatloaf. However, it was so much more than that. Sam and the others joined them in the kitchen and soon the stories began to flow. At first, they were favorites of Burt but soon Finn was included. The passage of time and the legal ability to drink wine brought out stories Carole was probably never meant to hear, but loved every second of.

When it was time for Blaine to go, Carole packed a huge amount of food to go home with him. To say his mother was a bad cook was being kind.

 _*knock, knock*_ “Are you guys sure you want me to come in?”

Blaine jumped off the bed and opened the door. “Will you be quiet? I don’t want Mom and Dad to know.”

“What are you…” Cooper froze when he saw the spread laid out across Blaine’s desk. “Oh my god, you have real food.” He grabbed a plate and started to pile on. “How?”

“Those 2 big boxes I brought back with Stuff Carole wanted me to have, there were a few things of Burt’s but also the food and that plug-in cooler. There’s soda and milk in there.”

“Get a meatloaf sandwich, Coop. B made the meatloaf and the bread is _soooo_ good and _soooo_ squishy. What kind of bread is it again?”

“White bread. You can buy it for a dollar at the grocery store. Bas, you need to slow down. After being in Africa for so long, our digestive systems need time to get use to fats and preservatives again.”

“Fine, I’ll stop…after a piece of chocolate cake.”

“Listen to the two of you. Sounding like an old married couple already.” Cooper pulled Blaine’s desk chair over to the bed and put his feet up, using his lap as a table. “Speaking of married, are you ready for the grandmothers tomorrow? You know the only thing they’re going to talk about is your wedding.”

“When I agreed to a family day, I didn’t think Mom meant the entire family. What was she thinking?”

“She was thinking of using us to make her sisters jealous, like she’s done our whole lives. Maybe we should practice our Duran Duran just in case. Sure you don’t want to join us, Seb?”

“I have my own family shit to deal with. Evidently, I have a 10 year-old sister. I’m going to be sick.” As Sebastian ran to the bathroom, Blaine held back his desire to say _I told you so._

“Is he alright?” Cooper asked. “I mean…”

“He’s going to be fine. I’m just thankful William and Harry thought to send Sean.”

“Hey, it’s what big brothers are for, Squirt. Looking after our little brothers.”

“And we had almost gone the whole day without you calling me Squirt.”

Cooper reached over and messed Blaine’s curls. “I was saving them for tomorrow, but couldn’t resist. What’s with the face?”

Blaine loved the interaction the two of them were having. They had never done anything like this when they were younger. “I love you, Coop.”

“I love you, too. Blainey. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just realized something. Because of your meddling, scheming and love of both torturing and embarrassing me, I’m marrying the man I love.”

“Hey, I wasn’t that bad.”

“You, William and Harry had a plan called _Operation Seblaine Gets Royally Fucked.”_

“But we didn’t go through with it.”

“Because the Queen threatened you.”

“You’ve got me there.”

He knew what he was about to do was going to surprise a lot of people but Blaine also knew it was what he wanted “Coop”

“Yes”

“Will you be my best man?”


	3. Ohio, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine says goodbye to his past as he and Sebastian face their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline between the chapter and canon is off with the Finn Hudson Auditorium already in existence.

_But the thing is, even if I could go back, I wouldn’t belong there—Unknown_

* * *

 

**Morning of Burt Hummel’s funeral**

Blaine loved Sebastian more than anything except… “Damn it, Bas. How is your nose always so freakin’ cold in the morning?”

“Told you a thousand times, Killer. All the blood rushes to my lower extremities when I have your perfect ass pressed against me.” Sebastian nuzzled his nose into the back of Blaine’s neck again before saying “It’s time to get up.”

“Nooooooo, the alarm hasn’t gone off yet.”

“I wonder if Disney would stop bugging us about basing their next animated movie on the Disney Princes if they knew you were such a grump in the mornings and not full of sunshine with little, blue birds flying around to help you dress. I have snoozed the alarm twice already. Why do you think I resorted to my patented frozen nuzzle? There’s coffee on your night table by the way.”

“Way to bury the lead” Blaine grumbled as he sat up, removing the lid from the mug (a cup was never enough) and took a deep breath. “Ahhhh.” Then after a large drink he turned back to his smirking fiancée. “Thank you. I must have really been out of it to miss the smell of this.”

“That’s what you get for not falling to sleep until after 2AM.” Blaine gave him a puzzled look so he explained “You were restless. It’s ok, B. I promise. You only woke me a couple of times plus my internal clock is still totally screwed so I keep waking on and off checking the time. I’ll be glad when we’re finally back in London next week and can get settled. Now, you want to tell me what you were overthinking about…Burt or Kurt.”

“Neither actually. I was replaying the conversation I had with my father yesterday. Leave it to him to say I’m an idiot for not milking this popularity, especially since I’m essentially broke and have no real job prospects going back to London.”

“He did not say that. Plus, you have a job…making me meatloaf.”

“Not funny and he implied it. Thank god for Cooper. I know he had to leave for LA this morning to get ready for the Oscars but I really wish he could have been here until we leave for home Friday.”

“I’m sorry we had to extend.”

“No, I understand your Dad’s estate was much more complicated than you and Thad expected.”

“You mean he was up to his eyeballs in debt and there was no money for his daughter. Of course, he never supported her while he was alive so why should I be surprised.”

Blaine had never seen Sebastian as mad as he was when he told him about the mess his father had left behind. Time to change the subject. “What are the two of you doing today?”

“Molly and her mom are meeting me at the stables I use to go to when I was at Dalton.”

“I still don’t know how you were able to keep your love of horses from the guys.”

“They were my escape, B. My safe place where I was the real me, not the image I concocted to keep everyone at arm’s length. I could think of my Mom and…”

Blaine set down his coffee and cuddled into Sebastian’s side. “Me?”

“More like what I had done to you.”

“Bas…”

Sebastian shifted to where he was on his side and they were facing each other. “It’s ok, Blaine. Those times got me to think of the person I wanted to be. A person you, and she, would be proud of.”

“And I am beyond proud of you. So, is your family. Hell, I told you what Carole said about Burt being impressed with all you accomplished.”

“We accomplished” Sebastian corrected before leaning in for a kiss. “As much as I would love to stay here for the rest of the day, we really do need to get moving. Are you going to be ok, and by ok you understand I mean seeing Hummel?”

“I am. Even if I wasn’t, today is about Burt.”

Two hours later Blaine was on the road he had traveled too many times. He insisted on driving himself to Lima, saying he wanted to see if the drive was as boring as he remembered. What he really wanted was alone time to contemplate how his life had changed since his Junior year and transfer to McKinley.

The regret of leaving Dalton would always haunt him but would he change where his life was right now? The only thing he would change was the Disney Prince hoopla but both Adam and Santana had assured him it really had calmed down from the time they left London. Yes, there was an uptick with the Grammys but a lot of that came from Sam’s announcement of being named the new Captain America. The press was crazy with speculation on how that could even happen…Alternate timeline? Multiple universe? Alien?

Cooper’s Oscar nomination also probably played a part. He reminded himself to call Meghan later and make sure she knew he would be back in time for them to watch the show, as well as Red Carpet. Cooper had insisted. Evidently, he would be escorting his latest girlfriend but Blaine could tell there was something different about this one. The smile that radiated from his big brother whenever this mystery woman was alluded to reminded him of his own every time Sebastian was mentioned…or walked into a room…or…

Who was he kidding? He had been sporting that smile since Charlotte “introduced” him to her Uncle Sebby.

Some things are so ingrained into one’s memory, Blaine drove straight to the McKinley parking lot. Having the memorial service at the school seemed odd at first, but with the music and performances Kurt arranged, it made sense. He wondered how Carole felt about it being held in the Finn Hudson Memorial Auditorium although, knowing the woman, she would have said something if it was too much for her.

Santana met him at his car and scurried him back to the choir room where he met up with Sam. They were going to sing immediately following Will Schuester’s opening remarks. Everyone agreed people would have enough couth to not make a scene in the middle of a memorial service. Just in case, Santana rejoined the rest of the Old New Directions in reminding those attending to shut off their phones. Again, something that didn’t seem unreasonable considering the setting.

And it worked. They were able to get through _Say_ with minimal tears before joining the others. The rest of the service was heartfelt with a pair of especially poignant moments for those who recognized the meanings behind them. First, in a complete surprise to Blaine, Brittany and Tina were joined by Jake in a performance of _Single_ _Ladies_. Brittany and Jake’s appearance might have been unexpected for him, but he happened to be holding Santana’s hand at the time and since she didn’t break it, it was clear she knew it was coming. It couldn’t have been easy for her considering how bad the Brittana break-up was.

The other surprise was Kurt ending the service by singing _I Want To Hold Your Hand_. While he hadn’t been around for the original, Rachel always said it was her favorite of all of Kurt’s performances. Blaine could see why. He could also see the Kurt he had fallen in love with as he sang _Blackbird_. He actually missed that Kurt. The Kurt he became after years of their toxic relationship…not so much. However, he was pretty sure Kurt would say the same about him.

Once the service ended, Blaine wanted to get at least a few moments with Brittany and Jake, knowing they had to get back to Chicago. They had been lucky Beyoncé’s tour happened to have a show close enough they were able to come.

Instead, he found himself back in the choir room with the women of B5 since Kitty was there via Tina’s FaceTime. This couldn’t be good. “What’s going on, Ladies?” Brittany came forward and gave him a hug then proceeded to slap him across the arm. “Ouch! What the hell, Britt?”

“Blaine Warbler, how could you hurt Sammy like that?”

“I didn’t hurt Sam. I could never hurt Sam.”

Kitty scoffed in her tone that always scared Blaine a little. “Then how come Sean told me Seb is having 2 best men and you’re only having one…Cooper?”

“Because we’re having our brothers stand with us…Cooper, William and Harry.”

“Sam is your brother too, Blainey-days.”

“Tina…”

“Ok, listen to me Anderson.” Santana left the girls to stand directly in front of Blaine. “We know you’re going to say something about B5 and how you love us all, but Tina’s right. Sam is your brother. He should stand with you.”

Blaine looked around to see the rest of the girls smiling and nodding. “I love all of you.”

“We know” Kitty answered for the others. “FYI, since Sean is going to plan Seb’s Bachelor Party for Will and Harry, I called Cooper and he agreed Santana and I could plan yours.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing.”

It was Santana’s turn to lean in and give him a hug. “It’s a bad thing, Blainers” she whispered into his ear. “Very, very bad.”

Santana and Tina went to find Sam so Blaine could get his alone time with Brittany. They had almost three whole minutes before she got a call from the tour manager and left for some privacy. Blaine actually appreciated a moment to breathe but it didn’t last long. “Hello, Kurt.”

“Blaine”

Kurt looked genuinely surprised to see him. He had most likely assumed the choir room would be empty. “I can go.”

“No…don’t. Please.” Against his better judgement, Blaine nodded, went to sit at the piano and began to play. “What are you playing?” Kurt asked.

“A piece I was writing while in Africa. There’s something not quite right about it.”

“I think it sounds beautiful.” Kurt walked over and stood at the opposite end of the piano. “My dad loved you, even after we weren’t together anymore. I hope you know that. He would have been blown away you came straight from the Grammys.”

“Carole told me about what he did for Roads of Hope. I wish I would have known earlier.”

“You didn’t know?”

“No”

“Oh…I’m sorry.”

Blaine stopped playing. Kurt had just verified something he had always suspected. He tried to hold back. Today is about Burt, he reminded himself over and over. It didn’t work. “So, when you thought I just brushed aside what he had done, you went to the tabloids and told them I was a lying, cheating whore. At least you left your feelings for Bas out of it.”

“Blaine, I’m sorry. It was just everyone was going on and on about how perfect you were and you know me, I got jealous…why are you laughing?”

“The fact you told the world I cheated on you and Adam was the one who cleaned up the mess.”

“Adam? Adam who?”

“Adam Crawford. You know, the guy in New York you were _kind of seeing_ when we hooked-up at Mr. Schue’s wedding. The guy you were still dating when you came back to Lima for your dad’s appointment and agreed to be my boyfriend again and then to marry me. Oh, yes, I know all the stories. I guess you hadn’t heard Adam is an entertainment manager in London and handles all the Disney Prince crap for me and Bas.” Blaine stopped himself from going further. “I’m going to go see what’s keeping Sam and the girls. Goodbye, Kurt. I am truly sorry about Burt. He was an amazing man.”

He had almost made it out the door when he heard “Why him? Why Smythe?”

Blaine took a deep breath and turned back “Be…”

“Because he loves me.” Their focus moved to the doorway to see not only Sebastian but Sam, Rachel and Jesse. “Is everything ok, Killer?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I asked first.”

“Yes, I’m good.” Blaine turned back to his ex. “Again, I’m sorry about Burt.”

Rachel and Jesse walked over and told Kurt people were looking for him. As Rachel lead him away, Blaine stopped Jesse. Rachel’s husband had become a good friend of Tina’s (so weird) since the Seblaine BBC interview, so he knew he could trust him. “Today’s not the day but if he talks out about me or Bas…”

“We’ve got it Blaine” Jesse assured him. “If not, I’ll give Tina a pair of scissors and 20 minutes uninterrupted time in Kurt’s closet.” He winked as he left, but Blaine was sure he meant what he said. It felt good to have another ally on the inside.

“Blaine” Sam’s voice brought him out of his thoughts “I’m going to go. I got a call from the studio and they want me to make appearances at the Oscar parties so I’m headed back to LA.”

“Wait, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“I know and my answer is of course, Dude, as long as it was your decision and the girls didn’t bully you into it.” When Blaine’s face scrunched Sam couldn’t help but laugh. “They didn’t say anything directly to me but you of all people know how they get when they’re on one of their missions.”

The two of them shared one of their bro-hugs, then promised to discuss the details soon. After he left, Blaine melted into his fiancée’s arms. “I thought we agreed it was not a good idea for you to be here.”

“I thought we agreed we would never lie to each other.”

Sebastian’s words startled him to the point where he pulled away. “I’ve never lied to you.”

“You didn’t tell me how bad things really got with your dad and his family yesterday.”

The entire day had been a blur. One minute his aunts and cousins were fangirling, trying to finagle wedding invitations and the next he caught his dad, his brothers and father in the middle of a homophobic rant. Cooper only heard the last part but Blaine had shared with one other person “Wes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, B? I would have never asked you to stay in that house for another minute if I had.”

“You were so upset about your own father and your little sister. You had to finish taking care of…”

“Done.”

“Done? What do you mean done?”

Sebastian’s face lit up with the smile he always used when he was particularly happy with himself. “Molly, her mother, Kitty and Sean are on a jet at the Lima Airport waiting to take us back to London. Santana’s flying back tomorrow. She’s going to go catch a certain concert in Chicago tonight.”

As happy as that information made him, Blaine was still confused. “Bas, the girls moved all my stuff into your flat while we were gone. Do we have room?”

“Molly and Janet are going to live with Pip and her family until we can get them settled. I might have called Katie and asked for help. It wasn’t just living arrangements. Neither of them has a passport.”

“But our bags are still at…”

“On the jet. Oh, I might have told your father what I thought of him as I left. Don’t think he’ll be coming to the wedding.”

Blaine didn’t know if he had ever been as happy as he was in that moment. “I’ll contact Adam as soon as we’re in the air. It probably won’t matter since William and Harry have been good about releasing information so the press thinks we’re already back in London.” He went up on his toes to steal a kiss before saying the words he had wanted to say for so long. “Let’s go home.”

_**Breaking News:** Disney Princes, Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson attempted to sneak back into country in the wee hours of the morning only to be met with the full force of British Tabloid media. Since Kensington Palace had previously announced Britain’s favorite fiancées were already back and were firmly ensconced in their flat…someone has some explaining to do. (The Mirror)_


	4. A Family Divided: Blaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they watch Cooper’s big night together, Meghan learns Blaine has little idea what went on while he and Sebastian were in Africa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Royals are back so this is my obligatory warning, especially since a lot has changed for them since Meghan and Harry’s wedding: I am an American attempting to incorporate the British Royal family into this story. While I’m sure some would do an admirable job, I promise I have gotten almost everything completely wrong (and I’m ok with it). I would like to thank those who tried to help and answered specific questions I posted to Tumblr.
> 
> Reminder: Set in a world where “Cooper Anderson” played Mike Ross on Suits and not Neal Caffrey on White Collar. 
> 
> While this chapter is a continuation of the story, it is also my contribution for Seblaine Week 2019 Day 2: Royal Wedding

**_When we return, the expected arrivals of Meryl Streep, Brad Pitt as well as Best Actor and Actress nominees, Cooper Anderson and Anna Kendrick. This is Ryan Secrest live from the Red Carpet of the 92nd Annual Academy Awards._ **

“Thank you for this” Blaine smiled as Meghan handed him a coffee. Since he was back in London, the two of them promised Cooper they would watch the Oscars together. And despite his internal clock still being out of whack (and a wonderful nap in his own bed), Blaine knew he wouldn’t make it through the telecast without a steady infusion of caffeine. It was currently 12:30 AM and the Best Actor award was usually one of the last given. Plus, Emerald Eyes was up for 8 other awards including Anna’s and Best Picture. “Oh god, I’m so nervous, Megs.”

“For Coop winning the Oscar or him letting it slip he and Sam will be your best men?”

“You’re one to talk. 50 bucks…pounds he accidently tells the world he’s one on Jughead’s godfathers.”

“Oh god, not you too! You’re the sane brother.”

“Hey, you named the kid Archie knowing the color of your hubby’s hair. And I told Adam to be prepared for Coop letting the best man news slip, as you so eloquently put it. It’s probably for the best anyway. The announcement would tie in with all the crap in the press about mine and Bas’ return to London. If it’s all out at once then it can all go away at once and life can get back to normal. Oh, ok…Ryan’s back.”

Meghan took a sip of her own coffee to hide her expression. Blaine was obviously still living in peaceful oblivion on the status of the Disney Princes. Santana was supposed to catch him and Sebastian up on the craziness. The Spill the Tea reports she sent them probably contained a quarter of the information they could have.

The plan was to tell them after Burt Hummel’s funeral. However, when Cooper’s new assistant broke her ankle, Santana agreed to go to LA with him. Kitty volunteered to tell them on the flight back to London, but when the BBC realized she and Sean had taken their vacation in the states, the two were sent to cover the Oscars plus pre and post events. This all happened minutes before the plane took off from Lima so the talk fell through the cracks. Meghan made a mental note to call Adam in the morning…well, later that day.

Speaking of Kitty

_**And we’re back with BBC entertainment reporter Kitty Wilde. Welcome to our side of the pond.** _

_**I’m from Ohio, Ryan. However, if you’re talking about the red carpet, it’s definitely a different world.** _

_**Now, I’m pretty sure the world knows the answer to this question considering you are part of Blaine Anderson’s infamous B5 but are you cheering for anyone in particular tonight?** _

_**You did not just ask me that question.** _

“Damn, I love that girl.”

“You’re lucky to have her.”

There was something about Meghan’s tone which didn’t sit right with Blaine but it would have to wait. He and Sebastian had a bet.

**_Sorry, Kitty. Wouldn’t want to get on your bad side._ **

_**I don’t have a bad side. I’m just protective of the people I love. For instance** _(Kitty turned from Ryan and looked directly into the camera), _**whoever leaked the information about Blaine and Sebastian’s flight…you can run, you can hide but I will find you. Be afraid. And Ryan, to answer you’re less than subtle question, I am definitely cheering for Cooper and the whole Emerald Eyes family.**_

“Woo Hoo! I win again! Oops, sorry.”

“Don’t worry, Archie sleeps like a log and if he wakes up for some reason, Harry’s got him. He insisted you and I have this time together. I missed you, Squirt.”

Again, Meghan’s tone was noticeable. “Ok, I’ll give you Squirt since I called Archie Jughead but Megs, what’s going on?”

“Nothing that can’t wait. Tell me what you won.”

Blaine decided to let it go until after Cooper’s arrival. There would be a lot of down time throughout the telecast. “When we found out about the Grammy leak, Bas and I bet on whether Sean or Kitty would be the first to find out who did it. Of course, it was Kitty. Then after what happened when we got back to London, we went double or nothing on whether or not Kitty would bring it up on air.”

“She still blames herself for the Disney Prince stuff, doesn’t she?” Blaine nodded but it was a rhetorical question. Meghan actually talked with Kitty about it while Blaine and Sebastian were in Africa. Like Blaine, they had hoped the fascination with the boys would lessen but there was no end in sight. “Blaine, how bad was the other night? I don’t think I’d ever seen Harry as mad as he was when he found out.”

"Bad"

***Flashback: Return from Lima**

_Sebastian! Blaine! Why all the secrecy?!_

_Why make us believe you were already back in London?!_

_Who’s the woman and little girl?!_

Sebastian picked up his sister, Molly, holding her close and shielding her face from the cameras while Blaine grabbed her mother’s hand. Thankfully, Adam came running out from the crowd of press with several very large men accompanying him. “What the fu…hell, Adam.”

“Sorry guys. I don’t know how they found out. Let’s get you out of here.”

***End Flashback**

“Look! There’s Coop! What the hell? He said he’s bringing his new girlfriend not his co-star.” Meghan let him ramble until Blaine figured it out. “Holy Shit!”

“Cooper and Anna Kendrick? Not the weirdest Hollywood couple.” Cooper was happy which made Meghan happy. He also looked rather dashing in his immaculately tailored tux. When he raised his arm to wave at the crowd, she noticed something. “Blaine did you see…” She didn’t need to continue as Blaine’s expression answered her would be question. When the sunlight hit Cooper’s tux the lapels changed from black to rainbow.

One of Cooper Anderson’s best/worst traits was he was never subtle. This was him sending a message to the world, but especially his father and his father’s family. “He was so mad when Sam told him all of what my dad said to me” Blaine explained as he wiped away tears. “It wasn’t like I was…I was going…I didn’t want Cooper to be put in the middle.”

“Blaine, there is no middle with Coop. He’s always going to choose you.” Blaine nodded, knowing she was right. “There they are. Let’s see if Anna can keep her promise to reign him in.”

“You knew?!”

 ** _Kitty-Kat!_ **(Cooper lifts Kitty and gives her a big, wet kiss on the cheek)

**_Put me down, Dumb Ass!_ **

**_Speaking of Dumb Ass, hey Megs! Hey, Squirt! You better be watching this live!_ **

“Oh my god, he called me Squirt in front of a billion people! That’s worse than Disney Prince!

“Shhh! You can bitch when the interview is over.”

_**Are you saying your best friend, the Duchess of Sussex, and your brother Blaine are watching together?** _

_**That's exactly what I'm saying, Ryan. They’re having one of their epic sleep-overs like they use to have when Blaine visited us on the set of Suits** _

_**You look amazing, Anna**_ (Kitty expertly changed the subject. She and Santana had devised the plan for her to crash Cooper’s interview to make sure it stayed focused where it should and not Blaine or even Meghan) _**Who are you wearing?**_

**_Vintage Dior and Coop is wearing Tom Ford_ **

_**I love it. I’m thinking Sammy boy and I can wear this…**_ (Anna smacked him across the arm) _**And don’t I have the most beautiful date here?**_

_**Are you saying Anna is your date? And not as your co-star?** _

“I love Anna already” Blaine sighed as Ryan began quizzing who he immediately anointed Hollywood’s new _It couple_.

“She’s good for him. He was going to introduce the two of you at the Grammys but with all the shit around the leak you and Sam would be there and Burt Hummel’s death, he thought the time wasn’t right. He told me to tell you they’re going to come visit as soon as possible.”

“Duchess Meghan, you said shit…such language.”

“Shut up, Dumb Ass Junior.”

"You know, I actually like that better than Squirt."

They settled in, knowing it would be close to 3 hours before the awards they cared about were announced. So, first things first in any sleep-over, mani/pedis and talking about boys. And when they said boys, they meant wedding plans.

“What decisions have you and Seb made?”

“We’ve chosen a date. We also have a place in mind, we just have to see if it’s available.”

“Since you’re a mushy romantic, I’m guessing the room at Buckingham Palace where everyone gathered before my _Meet the Family_ dinner. Where you and Seb saw each other again.”

“I’m not a mush…ok, I’m totally a mushy romantic. My original idea was to get married at Dalton where we first saw each other, but that’s impossible for you, Harry, William and the Middletons. Instead, we want to get married on date we first saw each other, November 8th, in the place we reconnected, the room at Buckingham Palace. Bas is having lunch there tomorrow and is going to ask then.”

Meghan put the lid back on her nail polish and began fanning her hands. “His lunch with the Queen is tomorrow? That was faster than I thought.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It’s nothing”

“No, it’s not. You’ve been dancing around something…” Meghan got a temporary reprieve when Blaine got a text. “They’re at commercial. Maybe it’s Coop. No, it’s Adam.”

“Adam? Why is he texting you this late? Did he find out how the press knew about your return?”

“No, he’s at an Oscar viewing party for British agents of nominees. Although he’s not Coop’s primary agent, he did handle things for him when _Emerald Eyes_ was filming in Ireland.”

“I know but why is he texting?”

“He wants to meet tomorrow. Several people have talked to him about jobs for me but he thinks he’s got a lead on one that wants me as an actor and not a Disney Prince.”

“Blaine…”

Her exasperated tone had him flop onto the couch in frustration. “Not you too, Megs. I need a job. Bas and I might be connected to the Royals but we’re not members of the Firm. Hell, Bas even resigned from his _Serves at the pleasure of the Queen_ job before we left for Africa.”

“When Seb used to have lunch with the Queen, what did they talk about?”

“Horses, Polo…Polo horses. Why?”

“Don’t you think it’s a little unusual Seb has been asked to lunch with the Queen less than a week after he’s back? It usually takes weeks for anyone to see her.”

Blaine didn’t like where this was going. “Just spill it.”

“She dismissed Seb’s replacement as her liaison to the Royal Stables. And his replacement. And his replacement. And…”

“We were only gone 7 months. How many did she dismiss?”

“5" Meghan carefully put her hand on his in case her nails were still wet. "They weren’t on a whim, Blaine. 3 horses got very sick and one of them died. She threatened to send the RAF to bring Seb back.”

“She’s going to ask him to come back. Isn’t she?”

“Oh, she’s not going to _ask_. It is _Serves at the pleasure of the Queen_.”

Blaine slumped and leaned until his head was on her shoulder. “The press is never going to let go of the Disney Princes when they see him in his uniform.” He felt tears welling up, so he closed his eyes and braced himself for news he didn’t want to hear but had to know. “What have you been trying not to tell me?”

“Santana was going to tell you, honest…maybe you should wait for her. Or when you see Adam tomorrow.”

“Megs…”

“Ok” Damn, she didn’t want to be the person to do this. Then again, she was probably the perfect person to do this. “The Disney Prince stuff never went away. Santana’s updates didn’t come close to what was out there. Your engagement announcement out-trended mine.”

“But Tana sent us Seblaine articles.”

“One Seblaine article. It was the only one she and Adam could find despite all the effort they put into changing your ship name. I’m really sorry but that’s not all.”

“There’s more? Of course, there is.”

“Blaine, this is serious.” He sat up to look at her because frankly, her tone scared him. “Kitty might blame herself for coming up with the term Disney Princes but it’s my fault the two of you became known world-wide. Yes, you wanted to get Seb’s story out there before your ex could, but you did the BBC interview as a favor when my father…”

“Hey, don’t go there. The BBC just wanted a member of your family and I’m your family. No matter what happens with Coop and Anna, you will always be my favorite fake sister-in-law.”

She reached over and pulled him into a hug. “You are my family. Seb's the one with ties to the Royals. Never forget it.”  
  
_**And the Academy Award goes to…Cooper Anderson for Emerald Eyes!**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the first Seblaine fics I read (after I was deprogrammed from canon brainwashing) was Beyond Green Eyes. There was a fan made trailer for it and Anna Kendrick was Cooper’s wife. So, Emerald Eyes and Cooper’s new girlfriend are an homage to that story.
> 
> Dumb Ass is Meghan’s nickname for Cooper
> 
> The Firm is how the Royals refer to themselves, especially when it comes to their “jobs”.


	5. A Family Divided: Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is made an offer which could shatter Blaine’s desire to get back to a normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Molly is Sebastian’s half-sister and Janet is her mother.
> 
> Note: The Royals have made writing this very tricky ;)

Sebastian sunk into the back of the car and immediately loosened his tie. Returning to what Blaine referred to as normal life had been far more challenging than he ever imagined. Being in Africa changed him. Don’t get him wrong, he would do anything for Roads of Hope. He just didn’t know if that could be in the office any longer.

At the time, he thought a car being sent to bring him to lunch with the Queen at Buckingham Palace was a bit much, but now he was thankful. He needed time to rid himself of the foul mood he had from being stuck behind a desk all morning. Who was he kidding? He’d been in a foul mood since he and Blaine arrived back in London.

And the text he got earlier from Blaine wasn’t helping.

_From Blaine: Met with Adam. The part wasn’t going to work so I said no. On my way to Pippa’s to check on Molly and Janet. Love you._

What did he mean _wasn’t going to work_? Adam swore these producers wanted the Olivier Winner not the Disney Prince. And Blaine, he was so hell bent on finding a paying job he would have made it work.

Even if what happened had been blown out of proportion (or under played as Sebastian believed), Blaine took the horrible words his father said to heart. Technically, most were true. He was jobless, almost penniless and (grudgingly) letting his fiancée support him. However, the only reason those were true was because he left _Wicked_ to organize the concert/album for Road of Hope and then go to Africa.

Blaine had given up everything for him and he wasn’t going to let that happen again.

Sebastian opened his phone to see if the latest social media shit storm had calmed down. Of course, it had only gotten worse.

* * *

 

People.com: Cooper Anderson lets slip he’s one of Blaine’s best men and Archie’s godfathers in endearing Oscar acceptance speech

Star Magazine: Meghan throws fit “That should be me!” as BFF Cooper and new love, Anna Kendrick, both accept Oscars. Question is, what does she want? The Oscar…or Cooper?

In Touch Weekly: Meghan’s sister says the Duchess not above using Disney Prince Blaine to repair her crumbling reputation.

* * *

 

Those were bad enough but nothing compared to the one from earlier that morning.

Instagram: sussexroyal

_**And the Academy Award goes to…Cooper Anderson for Emerald Eyes!** _

_*video of Blaine and Meghan cheering while jumping around and hugging*_

_*baby crying*_

_Harry (turning the phone to show his face): That is my cue. On daddy duty after all. Congratulations, Coop! Well deserved!_

Yes, Blaine said he was fine with it but how could Harry post something so personal on his official Instagram? It was more like something Meghan would do. Was she really going to try to use Blaine to repair her reputation?

He closed the screen, shut his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. It didn’t work when moments later he received a text from Sean with a video attachment.

_From Sean: Sorry, Mate. Thought you’d want to know ASAP. My girl and her feisty friend are on it. We’ll be home tomorrow. Meet for a pint or 5 on Friday?_

**TMZ TV LIVE**

( _ **announcer) *video from London arrival* The Disney Princes arrived back in London under the cover of darkness with a mystery woman and Sebastian carrying a little girl who could only be described as his “mini-me”. Why the secrecy boys?**_

_**(back in studio) According to my sources, William and Harry were covering for them because when Sebastian told Blaine about his daughter, Blaine went running back to his ex-fiancée. *photos of Blaine, Sam and Tina leaving the Hummel home flash across screen*** _

_**Do we know what convinced Blaine to go back to London with him? Are we even sure this girl is Sebastian’s daughter? *video from London arrival* She looks to be around 10, making him 15/16 when she was born. I mean, he admitted in the BBC America interview to being promiscuous when he was in high school but I honestly never thought that meant with women.** _

_**Nothing on Blaine but the girl, Molly Smythe…** _

_**(overhead voice) Harvey, Kitty Wilde and Santana Lopez got past security. Kitty said to tell you they don’t give a…crap you’re on live tv and someone better get on the bleep button. I don’t know a lot of Spanish but I do know the swear words.** _

_**Oh, this won’t be good** _

Well, at least Blaine’s “family” was looking out for him. And Harry did agree to meet him at the Palace before he saw the Queen so they could talk. Maybe this wasn’t as bad as it seemed.

Calm down, Smythe he told himself.

For the second time the process was interrupted by his phone. It was a call he was waiting on so, no matter how ill timed, he had to answer.

“What the fuck, Adam? I thought you told Blaine the people who had the part for him were cool with the whole Disney Prince crap.”

“Hello to you to Sebastian. I take it you spoke with Blaine.”

“No, he just sent a text saying the role wasn’t what he thought but he was ok. In other words, some shit went down and he’s not telling me so I won’t either worry or get pissed. Guess what…I’m both! That means you get to tell me.”

“I can’t.”

Which was the absolute wrong thing to say. “Damn it, what the fuck happened? And don’t pull some client/agent confidentiality bull shit on me because you’re not only Blaine’s agent, you are the Disney Princes’ agent and last time I check I was one half of that mess!”

There was a long pause then… “Have I ever told you the story of the first time I met Santana?”

“What the…”

“I had only just begun dating Kurt and he, Rachel and their new flat mate, Santana, had returned from their former teacher’s wedding, or non-wedding as it were, the night prior. I had been at their flat for about an hour when a snow storm arrived, earlier and much more intense than predicted.”

Sebastian figured out Adam promised Blaine he wouldn’t _tell him_ what happened so he was trying to give him clues. Unfortunately, he was out of time. “Adam, we’re pulling into the gates of Buckingham.”

“Right. So, much of the conversation revolved around Santana’s belief Rachel’s current beau was a drug dealer…”

“The point, Crawford?”

“Apologizes. Anyway, we also watched several films and at one point I noticed Kurt crying. He said he was having issues with contact lenses. However, Santana countered he did not wear them and was crying due to the fact the song sung in the previous scene had been special to him and Blaine.”

The car came to a stop and Sebastian shot up his hand to signal the doorman not to open his. “They’re bringing _Moulin Rouge!_ to the West End, aren’t they?”

“Yes”

“The producers wanted Blaine for Christian, didn’t they? Don’t answer. Keep your promise.”

There was nothing else Adam needed to say. Blaine had not turned down the part because of the Disney Princes. He turned it down due to the connection _Moulin_ _Rouge!_ had with Kurt, especially _Come What May_. But this had nothing to do with his ex…

Blaine had done the one thing Sebastian swore he would never let happen again. The man he loved had given up something (probably his dream role) and this time it was to spare his feelings.

“Adam, I’ve got to go. Thanks, and sorry I was…”

“You were worried about the man you love. Go, enjoy your lunch and say hello to the Queen for me. Oh shit, no, don’t. I mean…it still boggles the mind lunch with the Queen is an actual thing with you.”

“Tell me about it.”

Finally exiting the car, Sebastian was slightly put-off Harry wasn’t there to meet him. Instead, he was escorted upstairs to a room he had never been to before. “Not who you were expecting?” Charles asked as he motioned Sebastian to sit in the chair across from him.

“Definitely not, Your Highness.” Sebastian was glad to be asked to sit. This was all a little unnerving, which was easier to hide if your legs weren’t wobbling.

“Sebastian, I believe we have discussed on several occasions, when we are in private, it is acceptable for you to call me Charles.”

“Maybe, someday, Sir.”

Charles gave his response a slight chuckle. He had grown quite fond of the boy, man, his sons had adopted as their little brother. “Son, Harry is well aware he…how did he phrase it, fucked up. He wanted to be here. However, I thought it would be best if you had time to cool. Sometimes the anger we have toward family needs extra time.”

Sebastian didn’t know if it was the informal setting, or his shit morning, or the fact Charles had referred to him as _Son_ , but formality went out the window as tears of frustration began to fall. “That’s the thing. No matter what is said, or how everyone treats me, the only family I have Blaine, Katie, Pip, the Munchkins, James and my Aunt and Uncle. Oh, and a half-sister and her mother I just found out about.”

“Seb…”

“And I know Harry was doing what he thought was best for his family, Meghan, but I’m not going to let him use Blaine to do it. He wants this Disney Prince shit to end so we can have what he calls a normal life. He’s given up so much.” Sebastian accepted the handkerchief Charles held out. “My apologizes, Sir. No excuses, but it’s been a shit morning.”

“Because of Harry’s post?”

“That didn’t help but…” Sebastian paused, wanting to be honest but hating how it sounded. “I don’t like being back in an office. It feels stifling after being in Africa.”

It was startling when Charles’ response was to laugh. “Are we sure you are not William and Harry’s actual little brother? I would much rather be out amongst the people than deal with matters of state. Although, in your case, I’m sure you, like Mother, would substitute horses for people. Any thoughts of returning to Professional Polo?”

“I’m too out of practice. However, I do need to get back to horses somehow.” Sebastian smiled for the first time in hours. “Besides taking back my commission to be Her Majesty's Liaison to the Royal Stables once again.”

“You guessed she was going to ask.”

“Sir, we both know the Queen of England doesn't _ask_ and no, I didn’t guess. Meghan told Blaine.”

With that Charles’ smile faded. “Well, that was unfortunate.” Sebastian didn’t know how to respond but Charles let him off the hook when he left and returned with a small, gift wrapped box. “Perhaps this is the solution to your situation.”

The contents of the box only confused Sebastian further. “Keys?”

“Before I answer, I have a question. Do you know why Mother keeps her personal horses at Sandringham and Balmoral?”

“Because those are her private properties.”

“Exactly. And you have been to both?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“One of the cottages at Sandringham has recently been remodeled and should house you and Blaine, as well as your sister and her mother quite comfortably. The cottage at Balmoral is still under repairs. You will get the keys when it is finished.”

“So…you’re saying we can stay at Sandringham and I can work with the horses until I figure out what I want to do?”

Charles reached across the sitting area and put his hand on Sebastian’s knee. “You seem to forget the keys came in a wrapped package. What I am saying is congratulations on your engagement from Mother, Father, Camilla and myself. Mother and Father provided the cottages while Camilla and I are covering the renovations. They are yours.”

Sebastian stared at Charles until he remembered to breathe. “Your Highness, Sir, Sir Charles, I, we can’t accept these.”

“You can. There is more…”

“More?” Sebastian’s voice hadn’t cracked that badly since puberty.

“While I am unhappy how you found out what happened with the Liaison position while you were away, hopefully it helps you understand Mother’s mindset. She does not trust anyone else to properly care for her horses once she is gone. We are giving you the cottages because upon Mother’s death, you are inheriting all of her personal horses…and dogs. You must take the dogs as well.”

“Blaine and Sam love dogs.” Sebastian didn’t know why that came out. It was 10 times worse than Blaine’s infamous _Are you a freshman?_

“Glad to hear. Now, about the title.”

“Dear god, please don’t tell me the Queen wants to make me an actual Prince.”

Yeah, that was 10 times worse than the dog comment.

He had to wait for a response while Charles caught his breath from laughing so hard. “No, I chose this myself and Mother agreed. You will be Sir Sebastian Smythe, Duke of Cleveland.”

It took Sebastian a moment to realize… “Duke of Cleveland? As in Ohio?”

“Yes, but no. I have to admit the Ohio connection was amusing. The Duke of Cleveland is an extinct title originally given by King Charles II to his illegitimate son.”

“King _Charles_ II?”

“Yes, and while he could not give the son his name, he could make sure he was taken care of.”

“Sir…I…”

“Sebastian, please hear me out. The divide which has developed between William and Harry is not as dire as the tabloids report however, it does exist. The spectacle surrounding your return united them in a way I had not seen in months. They both love you very much.”

“Sir…”

“Think about it. What would be the last time my sons witnessed a paparazzi ambush of that magnitude?” Sebastian dropped his head, immediately aware of who Charles was referencing. “You were not with us at the time but I would guess you have seen footage of the way their mother was hounded. While what happened to you and Blaine did not reach that level, it was enough to trigger flashbacks, especially for Harry. It is why he is completely gutted about the post.”

He was still pissed, but maybe he was in a better place to listen to what Harry had to say…later. “I understand and I’m working on getting us better security.”

“You should not have to. As a civilian we cannot protect you, but as a Royal we can and there is nothing better this family does than as you Americans say _circle the wagons_ around our own.”

“But I’m not…”

“Face it Sebastian Smythe, you are a Mountbatten-Windsor. You are my sons’ little brother which makes you my son. We are circling the wagons.” There was a knock at the door stating the Queen would be ready for them in 10 minutes. “Talk to Blaine but neither of you can mention this to anyone else. That includes the Middletons, Cooper, Sean or any of Blaine’s friends.”

“I understand. Would it be alright if I had a moment before going in?”

“Of course. I will make sure someone is by the door to escort you in when you are ready. Do not take too long. Mother is quite excited to hear of your work in Africa.”

The instant Charles left the room, Sebastian pulled the keys out the pocket in his messenger bag where he had put them earlier. He needed them to be a touchstone to assure him the past 30 minutes of his life hadn’t been a hallucination. But it had to be, right? The houses, horses, titles…

Oh, shit!

Blaine’s dream of a normal life had just been blown to hell.

** 6 Hours Later **

Sebastian opened the door to the flat and tried not to laugh. Blaine was channeling a 1950’s housewife, wearing a frilly apron and holding a martini. The only difference (besides the obvious _wife_ part) was Blaine appeared to be wearing nothing under the apron. “Welcome home, Dear. How was your day?”

“Better now” Sebastian told him as he took the martini with one hand and grabbed Blaine’s ass with the other. He was right, nothing under the apron. “You’re in a much better mood than I thought you’d be. I was sure tonight would be ice cream and naked cuddling due to the part falling through.”

“It might have been but then I got another call from Adam. You know, I should be mad at you.”

“What did I do?”

“You gave him copies of the songs I wrote in Africa without telling me.”

“I did. Not denying it. You weren’t taking my word on how amazing they are. I thought he could show them to actual show biz people and maybe you’d believe them.”

“I will never doubt you again. Bas, not only did several producers like them, they wanted first dibs at producing a full musical. There was an actual bidding war and an anonymous producer put up 100,000 pounds. 100,000 pounds! I’m being paid 100,000 pounds to write a musical. The best part was Adam used a fake name for me. This is about my talent and not the Disney Prince fame.”

_*Buzz*_

“That’s my timer. Hope you didn’t eat too much at the Palace. I made dinner. Well, I reheated what Pippa gave us for dinner. Wait…I have money now. Maybe I’ll take cooking lessons. Oh, did you ask the Queen about having the wedding in the room at the Palace?”

“Yes, and she said she’d be honored to host the wedding.”

“On November 8th?”

“Yes, November 8th.”

Blaine kissed him then he (and his perfect ass) walked toward the kitchen. Seeing the man he loved so happy, Sebastian knew he had made the right decision. He waited until Blaine was out of sight to pull out his phone.

_To Adam: I’ll wire you the money in the morning_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will not be finished on November 8th as originally planned.


End file.
